Me and My Pack
by XRZXLove
Summary: Katsu Tahashi is on the path to becoming the strongest ninja in the world. There is only one problem. She has to become strong. To do that she must find a certain Uchiha. But as time goes on, will her goals change? Will something become more important than being the strongest ninja in the world? Something like... Love?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, so bare with me. It gets better later on (at least i hope so). Sorry it's so short, but it's just the intro. Anyway, thanks for reading! :)

Sup! My name's Katsu Tahashi.

I'm a 12 year old ninja! I'm going to be the strongest ninja in the world! I'm already really strong, but there are still people who are stronger than me. I'm going to Konoha to find someone. I heard they were really strong, and am looking forward to fighting him. He doesn't live in Konoha, but I'm sure he'll make an appearance. I heard he was looking for someone with Sharingan, and the only Uchiha 'known' to be alive lives there.

Well, anyway, a little about me. I'm tallish and I have a medium build. I have short green hair. I wear a black tank top with buckles on the sleeves and black combat pants with brown combat boots and have a black and blue katana on my waist. I'm a tomboy, and hate girly-girls. I have been traveling in the wilderness ever since I was a kid. My family abandoned me when I was born; at least I'm pretty sure they did. Like I can remember. I was found by a pack of wolves and they signed a contract with me, so now I can summon them whenever I need to.

There are six of them, Raiku, Kyo, Mintai, Tori, Momochi, and Koritetsu. They each have an element that they specialize in. They have trained me, and so I can use all six elements: Water, fire, wind, shadows, plants, and earth. They have helped me become stronger, but they have taught me all they can, so now I'm going to train with other ninjas. I can't wait! Wish me good luck!


	2. Chapter 2

Katsu's P.O.V.

I'm soooooooooo bored! I've been running for over 9 hours, without stopping! I'm starting to doubt that this place really exists. If it doesn't, let's just say I'll be really mad. I hope I get there soon. I'm really hungry. As if on cue I see gates ahead of me. FINALLLLY! I get to eat some fooooood! Did I mention I have a huge appetite? I take off as fast as I can.

Kotetsu's P.O.V.

I sigh. "Why do I have to guard? I'm so bored!" I complain.

We always have guard duty. Why can't the Hokage ever give us real missions?

"Just shut up and do your job." I sigh again.

Why does he always have to be a killjoy? We sit in silence for about an hour more. I'm about to complain again when a big wind blows.

"Whoa? What was that?" I guess my wish came true. Something interesting's going to happen, I just know it. When all the dust clears, I see a little boy with green hair standing there with an innocent smile.

"Who are you? State your business here." Izumo demands. Why's he got to be so serious all the time, it's just a boy.

Katsu's P.O.V.

I smile at the guards. I was so lost in my thoughts of getting some food that I almost forgot to stop at the gates.

"Who are you? State your business here." The one with hair hanging in his face asks.

I can already tell he's gonna be no fun.

"Hello, my name is Katsu. I'm here to see the Hokage." I state.

The man keeps staring at me.

"Sure. Just fill out these forms and you can go see him." The guy with the bandage on his nose smiles at me.

"Sure." I walk over and fill out the papers.

"Kotetsu, you can take the boy to the Hokage's office."

So I get to- WAIT! BOY? Does he think I'm a boy? Hmmmm, maybe being a boy isn't so bad. I smile and quickly take back the forms and change my gender to male. The guards don't notice because they're too busy arguing.

"Ahemm." I catch their attention.

They stop for a minute and look at me.

"Oh, right. I forgot about you. Sorry. Follow me." Kotetsu says.

I sweat drop. He forgot about me? How can someone do that? Oh well. I hope not all the people here are as stupid as them.

A few minutes later, we arrive at a tall building. I could have found the way by myself. He leads me up the stairs to a big set of doors. After he knocks, I hear a faint 'come in', and Kotetsu opens the door. He bows and I just stand there.

"Lord Hokage."

The Hokage nods at him in acknowledgement.

"This boy wishes to speak with you." The Hokage looks at me and I smile.

"Sup." I'm not too worried about impressing him; I just want to stay here for a while. The Hokage dismisses him and turns his attention to me.

"What can I do for you young man?"

"I'd like to stay here." I say bluntly.

"What's your name?"

"Katsu Tahashi, sir. I'm 13 and I've had training as a ninja." He writes something down on a file.

"All right then. Here are your keys to your apartment, and you will attend the Ninja Academy tomorrow. You will also be under Jounin watch until you are determined not to be a threat."

"Thank you." I bow and take my leave. Well that was easy. As soon as I leave, my stomach starts growling. Food! I need to find a place to eat. I put my nose in the air and sniff out a good smelling sent. Mmmmm. RAMEN! I find the ramen shop, not really interested in the name, and enter. I have some money on me, so I buy four large bowls of beef ramen. I slurp them down in about one minute. When I look up, I see everyone staring at me. I wipe my face and smile at them.

"See ya! Thanks!" I skip out of the ramen shop. Yumm! I'm full. It's getting dark, so I should probably go home.

My apartment is small and simple. It has a bathroom, a kitchen, and one bedroom. It's not like I need much anyway. I'm tired. I walk to my bed and without even bothering to change or get under the blankets, fall asleep. Tomorrow's a big day!

Waddo ya think? I'll try and make the next one longer. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Katsu's P.O.V.

I wake up and stretch. The sun is shining and the birds are chirping loudly outside. I smile to myself. It's so beautiful here. Too bad I'm not staying here. I wonder why the Hokage put me in the academy. I hope he knows I'm not staying. I jump out of bed and run to the kitchen. I open the fridge and groan. Ah mannnnnnnnnnn! I forgot to get food for this morning, and I don't have any money left! I look on the table and see an envelope with my name on it. I open it up. There's a bunch of money in it!

"Thanks Hokage!" I yell to no one in particular.

Yay! Now I can buy lots and lots of ramen! I look at the clock. 7:30. Perfect. I have 30 minutes until I need to be there. Since I didn't change yesterday, and I don't have any clothes other than the ones on my back, I don't have to do much to get ready. Just gotta eat.

I run to the ramen shop I now know is Ichiraku Ramen, and order the same thing as yesterday. I sit down and wait for my ramen. A boy with awesome spiky blond hair walks in with his hands folded lazily behind his head. He was shouting about ramen and stuff. I stare at him, and he stops and stares at me. We start a staring contest, and I'm pretty sure I'm winning, but the chef man gives me my ramen.

"Yay!" I shout.

My serious face immediately turns into one of pure delight as I dig into my food, and the blond boy orders his ramen. I eat mine quickly and so does he. As I look at the clock, I almost choke. I'm gonna be late! I start coughing and the boy stares at me weirdly.

"What?" I ask rudely. I don't like it when people stare at me.

He remains quit and keeps staring at me. Pedo. He's starting to creep me out now. I turn and begin walking away.

"Wait!" He yells.

I flinch at how loud he is. I'm only a few feet away from him!

"What?"

"What's your name? You must have just come here cuz I haven't seen you around. Believe it!"

Why did he say 'Believe it'? Of course I believe it. I only got here yesterday; I don't expect him to have seen me. I narrow my eyes at him. Weird boy.

"Katsu. Who're you?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm gonna be the next hokage! Believe it!" He shouts.

Naruto, huh? I've heard of him. The nine-tails. Coooool! I instantly become nicer. He could be of use to me. I give a lop-sided grin.

"Oh, I Believe it." I say, before disappearing. I can still hear him yelling about how I just disappeared. Funny boy.

I'm running to the academy, so I hopefully won't be late. I'm about 2 minutes away from it. Well, for any normal person it would take 2 minutes, but since I'm a supper ninja, it will probably only take me a few seconds. Out of nowhere I see a white blurb run in front of me. Being the awesome ninja girl that I am, I quickly stop, only to see three black blurbs coming at me. Before I can move, they topple over me and knock me to the ground.

"Ooof!" That kinda hurt. I look down at my knees and see blood trickle down them. Oh wow, what happened to being an awesome super ninja? How can I be a ninja if I can't move quickly enough, and bleed from falling down? Stupid me. I guess I'll just have to train extra hard this month. I awaken from my thoughts when I hear hissing.

"Huh?" I look around and spot a cute little white snake. On the other side of me I see three ferocious looking alley cats that I'm pretty sure have rabies. I see. So these bad cats were chasing after, probably to kill and eat, this poor good snakey.

"Don't worry little snakey! Katsu's here to save the day!" I shout heroically and strike a pose. I turn towards the cats and crouch down. I know exactly how to deal with this.

"HISSSSSSSSS!" The cats hiss at me. Cats usually like me. I wonder what pissed them off so bad.

"HISSSSSSSSS!" I hiss at them while baring my snake like teeth.

They cower back in fear and scamper away. That's what they get! Stupid cats. I turn back and look at the snake. My eyes drift to three scratches on his tail, where blood spills from. I should take care of that. I walk over to the snake and pick it up. It doesn't bite, or even try to get out of my hands. It's probably only a few months old, it's not that big. I reach into my weapons pouch and bring out stuff to wrap the snakes wounds. I don't know what the stuffs called, but that doesn't really matter. As I wrap his wounds I think of a name for him. Kai? Nah. Mai? Rai? Enough with the -ai's! How about... Shouta! Yes, that's perfect.

"Shouta it is then." I say softly as I smile down at the snake. I'm a softy for animals. As I look at him, I notice a sign on his lower neck. It's the black half of the yin and yang sign. My eyes widen in awe as I stare at the ahmagazing snake. (Ahmagazing- a mix of amazing and awesome. [Ah- muh- goz- ing] My new word!) That's the coolest thing in the world!

I put Shouta down.

"Bye bye Shouta-Chan~!" I say as I turn around ready to Sprint off.

I suddenly feel something crawling up my leg. "EEEEKKKKK!" I wiggle around till Shouta appears in front of my face.

"Geez, Shouta! Don't scare me like that. You wanna stay, huh? All righty then. You'll be my ninja snake. Together we will be an unstoppable team!" I strike another pose before I head off. I'm gonna be sooo late!

A/N- I made it longer! Sorry, but this one is mainly a filler. At least she gets to meet Naruto and Shouta! I HAVE A SQUIRL NAMED SHOUTA! That's why i named the snake Shouta. Anyway... See ya~!¡!¡!^·^


	4. Chapter 4

Katsu's P.O.V.

I wonder if I'll get in trouble cuz i'm late. I hope not. Oh great. Now i'm getting nervous. I've never gone to school before, living in the wild and all. That reminds me! I haven't seen my pack in almost two weeks. I hope they haven't gotten in any trouble. I swear, it's like i'm their parent or something. I'll have to check on them later.

I walk up to the academy and find the right class room. Yes, I was too lazy to run. But hey! If I'm gonna be late, might as well take my time, right? (Me: ''-_-) I stand at the door and wait for myself to open it... Stupid self! Why aren't you opening the door. My inner scaredy cat replies, 'They're all gonna stare at me, i mean us. What if the sensei is really mean!' Too bad! I yell at myself. Yup, i lost my sanity a loooong time ago. Oh well! That's what makes it more fun! Swallowing all of my fear, i swing open the door and step in. A bunch of eyes stare at me.

"Uh... hi." I decided to go with a cool act on the way here. I scan the 'audience' and my eyes land on a pair of blue ones. YOU! I shout in my head. I don't want to ruin my cool act.

"YOU!" Naruto shouts voicing my thought.

I put on a charming smile and reply coolly.

"Sup."

I see all of the girls get hearts in their eyes, and resist the urge to sweat drop. If they only knew how gay they all were. Hehe.

"Ahh... You must be the new student."

I notice a guy with a spikey pony tail and a scar on his nose. He must be the sensei.

"Ya," I turn to the class, "My names Katsu Tahashi. I'm looking forward to getting to know you all."

I tilt my head and give a heart stopping smile. At least to the girls it is. I even see a few of them faint. The sensei tells me to take a seat and I choose the only open one in the back. I hear some of the people talking while we were supposed to be listening to sensei about how to focus our chakra at different parts of our body. I don't need to listen, since i already know this stuff. Some one a few seats ahead of me whispers something.

"Oh great. Another Sasuke. What a drag." Another Sasuke? Who's Sasuke?

Through out the day i hear more comments like, "He's cute" and "Do you think he'd go out with me?" Ya right! Like i'd go out with any of you. Especially the girls. The day went by quickly, and it was finally time to go home. I hurry up and run outside, not wanting to get bombarded by the huge group of fan girls. I quickly walk down the road, making Shouta jump from around my neck.

"Sorry Shouta! I need to hurry so i can see my pack."

I'm kinda excited to see them again. It feels like an eternity since I've seen them. They're my only family, ya know?

I arrive at my apartment and take a quick shower. I'm planing on training with them for a while. I think i'm going soft. I haven't trained in like, forever. I get out of the steamy shower amd look at the clock. Wow, i was in there for two hours. Hot water always seems to hypnotize my and make me loose track of time. Oh well, i still have lots of time. I leave my house after i get dressed, and head for the training grounds. Once I get there, I bite my thumb and slam it on the ground.

"Summoning jutsu!" I yell. I don't have to yell it, but it makes it more fun.

A bunch of smoke covers the area and slowly clears away to show six wolf figures.

(A/N- Kay, so the rest of the chapter is going to be the wolves description :))

Koritetsu

Age: Oldest

Element: Plants

Looks: He looks old and weak, but is very strong. He has mainly short white fur, but has green and black around his eyes, ears, and paws. He has green eyes, and is a little bit taller than Katsu, and all the other wolves.

Personality: Very wise and quiet. He always watches and observes his surroundings carefully. He gets along with the others well, but gets pranked a lot. He can always tell when he's going to be pranked, but goes along with it just so the 'young ones' can have some fun.

Relationship:

Katsu- He has a pretty good relationship with her. They're not the closest, but Katsu is constantly worrying about him, since he's so old.

Pack- He doesn't really talk when he doesn't have too, but will laugh along with them. Even when they play pranks on him. Doesn't have any enemies, friends with everyone.

Raiku

Age: Second oldest.

Element: Fire

Looks: Fluffy white, red, and black fur. He has yellowish eyes. Medium tall, about a half a foot shorter then Katasu, who is about 5' 1".

Personality: Even though he's pretty old, he's always playing around and flirting with people. He also drinks a lot.

Relationship:

Katsu- He always tries to cheer Katsu up when she's down by telling her jokes. He isn't the closest to her, but he's pretty close.

Pack- He's always telling jokes and playing around with the 'kids'. He likes to play pranks on the 'elders', even though he is technically an 'elder' too. Doesn't have any enemies.

Tori

Age: Third oldest

Element: Earth

Looks: Has two different colored eyes. One is a yellowish green, the other is blue. His fur is a bunch of different shades of brown. He's only a little shorter then Koritetsu.

Personality: Constantly yelling at the younger ones, who play tricks on him. When he's not mad he's pretty cool.

Relationship:

Katsu- He's not very close to her, but they're friends.

Pack: No one hates him, but he can be a party pooper.

Kyo

Age: Fourth oldest

Element: Water

Looks: He looks young and playful, and usually has a smile on his face. He has dark blue and white fur, and green eyes.

Personality: He likes to have fun, but isn't as immature as some of them. He is always happy, which gets him a lot of friends.

Relationship:

Katsu: He's the closest to Katsu.

Pack: He is liked by everyone but Mintai, but Kyo doesn't know why.

Mintai

Age: Second youngest, fifth oldest

Element: Wind

Looks: White and grey fur and bright green eyes. He looks really young, and is the shortest in the pack.

Personality: He's cold, and distances himself from others. He doesn't like anyone, and not many like him. He usually stays quiet but will talk to call them mean things. He gets really mad at people when they think he is the youngest and say that he is short, small, or weak. Because most people think he is small and weak, he trains very hard to become stronger.

Relationships:

Katsu: He acts like he doesn't like her, but she is always trying to get him to open up.

Pack: He doesn't like any of them, but thinks that the elder is okay. He especially doesn't like Kyo, but no one knows why.

Momochi

Age: Youngest

Elements: Shadows

Looks: He has grey, white, and black fur. He has two blue drops under his eye. He has bright blue eyes.

Personality: He is constantly happy and completely innocent and oblivious to the things going on around him. He is really immature, and is always playing pranks on the elders with Raiku.

Relationship:

Katsu- He really likes and respects her.

Pack: He is really close to Raiku. He's friends with everyone else, except Mintai even though he tries, and can always make them laugh. Raiku is teaching him about girls (wolf girls, to be clear ^^). (Me: Poor guy's gonna loose his innocence -_-") But he doesn't really understand.

FINALLY! Done with the wolves' profiles. That took me forever! Now I get to go to sleep. Oh wonderful lovely sleep!

Bye~!


	5. Chapter 5

Katsu's P.O.V.

The smoke finally clears, and my eyes instantly land on Kyo's bright green ones.

"Kyo!" I smile and glomp my favorite blue wolf.

He smiles his wolfy smile, and puts his huge paw on my back.

"Hey Katsu. Where ya been?"

I pull back, my grin as big as ever.

"Yeah! And where are we?" Momo-chan asks childishly.

I pat his head and look at everyone. It sure has been awhile.

"We're in Konoha. I got here about two days ago, and the Hokage's letting me stay! I missed you guys so much!" I glomp Koritetsu.

"You could have just summoned us, baka." Mintai mumbles.

I smile sadly. He's still so cold and emotionless. It's sad.

"Yeah, I guess so. But I kinda..." I stop, trying to find the right word.

"Forgot?" Mintai supplies with a smirk.

I'm about to protest, when Momo-chan whines.

"Ka-chan forgot about us!" He cries.

My eyes widen, and I start to panic. I hate it when he cries.

"N-no! I didn't forget about you guys!" I held my hands up in defense, "I was just, um, busy." I reassured him.

Momo-chan giggles and rubs his head against my stomach. That was a close one. When Momo-chan starts crying, it's almost impossible to get him to stop. 'You totally forgot about them.' My inner self sneers. Shut up! I did not forget... probably... maybe... Fine I forgot, jeez! Katsu! Stop talking to yourself! I snap out of my 'conversation', and return to the real world. I have to stop talking to myself. I tend to make faces when talking to myself, which is why most of the people I've met think I'm crazy. I gently push Momo-chan away from me. Gotta get back to business.

"Anyway, let's go train. I haven't trained in forever and I feel terrible." I stretch and start to walk towards the training grounds. At least the way I think the training grounds are. We walk... and walk... and walk. After about 30 minutes of that, I give up.

"Ugh! Where are the freaking training grounds?!" I plop down on the ground and pout.

"You don't know where they are?! I spent half an hour walking around for nothing!" Mintai growls and sits down as well.

"Yeah, I guess I should have found out where they were in the first place. Sorry guys."

"Uh, hey. Isn't this the training grounds?" Kyo asks.

"Huh?" I look around at the clearing we're in. All my wolves sweat drop.

"Oops! Hahaha. Yeah, I guess it is," I say rubbing my neck sheepishly.

"Well then! Let's train!" I jump up, my energy at an all-time high.

Without saying another word, I throw shuriken at them. They easily dodge, but the shuriken explode, causing a smoke to blind everyone. I take this opportunity to make a shadow clone, and hide under the earth. I mask my chakra, and send my clone after them. The smoke slowly clears, and my clone aims a punch for the nearest wolf, Raiku. He steps to the side and lunges at #2 (my clone) with a kunai in his mouth. #2 dodges and they start a taijutsu battle, one too fast for the eye to see. Finally, #2 lands a punch on Raiku, who is sent flying through four trees. #2 does a few hand signs, and roots shoot from the ground and tie Raiku to the ground, rendering him immobile. Momo-chan puts his paws together, and the two blue drops under his eye starts to glow. Shadow hands reach out and grab #2's legs. Two more shadow hands appear and grab #2's arms, so she can't perform any jutsus. #2 growls and tries to get free, with no luck.

"Now Koritetsu!" Momo-chan yells.

Plants shoot from behind Koritetsu, and attack #2. Right before they reach her, she transforms into a log.

"Dang! Forgot she could do that with only one hand. Not fair~" Momo-chan whines.

Kunai with explosive tags on them are thrown at Momo-chan, who is too distracted with complaining that he doesn't notice them coming at him.

"Watch out!" Kyo yells and grabs Momo-chan by the neck just in time to jump out of the way. #2 appears from behind a tree.

"Come at me, bro." She says. That's what I expect from a clone of mine.

Kyo puts his paws together and a giant water dragon forms in front of him. #2 does hand signs, and a half fire half water dragon comes to her side. It roars and the two dragons collide. There's a huge blue and red explosion. When it dies down, the fire and water dragon stretches before disappearing. Kyo's dragon is nowhere to be found. #2 does hand signs and makes shadows grab Kyo. 2 down, 4 to go. Water grabs an unsuspecting Momo-chan and holds him down.

"Hey~!" He complains.

Make that 3 to go. #2 side steps and quickly appears behind Mintai. She gets out her katana and swings it at his head. He barely misses it and jumps back. He leans back on his back paws, and jumps forward, going for #2's throat. She quickly does hand signs and disappears.

"Huh?" A confused Mintai looks around and narrows his eyes.

He takes a step forward and earth chains wrap around him. He growls defeated. Two more to go. #2 runs from her hiding spot towards Tori. Might as well leave the hardest for last. Right before she is about to kick him, a stone block comes up and blocks the kick. It shatters to pieces and falls to the ground. When it's gone, #2's not there anymore. She appears behind him and he quickly turns around ready to attack, but she disappears, and reappears behind him. This goes on for a while, me finding it quite amusing. Hehe, I'm so mean. Finally #2 gets a kick in and Tori loses his balance from spinning around so much. Who wouldn't though? I'm about to puke from just watching it. I close my eyes, and when I open them, I find Tori pinned to the ground with thick roots. One to go. #2 and Koritetsu fight for about an hour before #2 finally wins. (Me: Sorry, didn't want to write out the whole fight and you guys probably didn't want to read it. I sorry! ~) Once Koritetsu is tied upside down in a tree, #2 puffs away.

"What?! It was just a clone?" Mintai questions irritated.

I come out from under the ground and smile innocently.

"Well, wasn't that a wonderfully training session. I think we should do this tomorrow. See ya!" I walk off and laugh as I hear them shouting at me to come and get them out of the traps. This was a productive day. I had my first day at the academy, got to see my pack, got to train, and as a bonus I know where the training grounds are now! Yay! I feel so accomplished! I skip home, surprisingly not getting lost on the way, and quickly fall asleep in bed.

(Next day)

I wake up to a loud crashing noise outside of my room. I quickly jump up and grab the kunai on my night stand. I carefully and quietly make my way to the living room. Empty. They must be in the kitchen. I growl. I swear, whoever it is, if they've touched my food I'll kill them. I hide behind a slightly open door, and here more crashes.

"Shut up! She'll hear us!" Someone whisper yells.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, it just slipped."

"Well, be more careful. We don't want to wake her up, she'd be really mad. You don't want to make her mad, she's really scary!" That's when I realize who it is. Those bakas. I quickly appear behind Raiku.

"Who's scary?" I ask with a murderous aura waving off of me. He turns around looking very nervous.

"Uhhh…Ummm… not you?" He states/ asks. I smile evilly.

"Yeah? What are you guys doing in my kitchen?" I glance around at all of them. They are all here except for Tori, Mintai, and Koritetsu. Figures, they're the smart ones.

"Nothing!" The three of them quickly reply.

"Hehe. Oh really now? You broke into my house so you could do 'nothing'?" I take a step forward, and they take a step back.

"Um, well. Oh hey! Look at the time. Shouldn't you be leaving for the academy now?" Kyo asks, still nervous.

"Huh?" I look at the time. Shoot! I've only got five minutes till class starts!

I turn to them. "You guys are lucky. But I won't let you off the hook next time." I say running to my room. I take a two minute shower, get dressed, and run out of the house. On my way to the academy I hear shouting.

"What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be in class!" It sounds like Iruka-sensei. He's probably yelling at Naruto. In the time I've been here, Naruto has gotten in trouble more times than I can count. I continue running to the academy. Since Iruka-sensei is yelling at Naruto, he should be late too, which will give me more time.

I make it to class and find an empty seat in the front. All of the other students are here and talking with each other. The fan girls, well, being all fangirly over me and Sasuke. I cleverly ignore them and watch the door, waiting for Naruto and Iruka-sensei. I wonder what he did. It must have been pretty bad, since Iruka-sensei got so pissed. After a few minutes Iruka (I got too lazy to call him Iruka-sensei) comes in dragging a tied up Naruto. Naruto sits defiantly on the ground while pouting and looking away.

"Tomorrow is the ninja school's graduation exam. You have failed the last 2 times! This is no time to be causing trouble!"

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto mumbles uninterested.

This causes Iruka to snap. "Time for a review test on Transformation Jutsu. Everyone line up!"

The class groans. I don't see why it's so bad; this is one of my favorite jutsus. You can transform into anyone. It comes in handy when stealing something. I'm not saying I ever steal anything, but still. We all line up, I stand in between Naruto, who is glaring at Iruka, and Duck-butt (still don't know his name), who is being an anti-social duck. I tune out until I hear an annoying voice.

"Yay! Did you see that Sasuke?!" How annoying. I really don't like fan girls.

"Next, Sasuke Uchiha." I look around and see Duck-butt step forward. Wait, what?! Duck-butt is the guy _he_ wants? He barely seems strong at all. But he is an Uchiha. He performs the jutsu perfectly, and then transforms back into himself, looking as bored as usual. I can already tell I won't like him.

"Next, Katsu Tahashi." I step forward and do the required hand sign. I transform into a perfect replica of Iruka. He looks at me impressed.

"Very good." I don't know why he's so impressed. It's not like I'm a beginner. Although he probably wouldn't know that. I decide to wait and watch Naruto.

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki!" He says sharply.

Naruto does the hand sign, and transforms. What he transforms into makes me start laughing my butt off. He turns into a naked Naruto-girl. The smoke barely covering the 'important' parts. Who knew he was such a pervert! Iruka gets a nose bleed, and starts yelling at Naruto. Maybe I should ask Naruto how to do the Sexy Jutsu. That could come in handy. Hehe. I laugh and smile evilly, thinking of all the ways it could use that jutsu.

Class ends quickly, again, and I head home. While walking home, I see the Hokage's faces painted all over. I smile. So that's what he did. Yup, that'd make Iruka mad. I make it home and head to my room. While I trained yesterday, I had let Shouta go out in the woods to play around. He should be back by now. And I should train with my new partner. Like I thought, I see Shouta sleeping in a coil on my bed. I pick him up, which causes him to hiss in surprise.

"Jeez, Shouta. I didn't mean to scare you. I guess you can call it payback." I laugh and put him around my neck. He slithers around happily. I head off to the forest. I want to go to the forest instead of the training grounds cuz Shouta likes it better. Also because the training grounds feel so artificial, and there are more recourses to work with in the forest. Once we get there, we train until the sun goes down. We're getting good together. After we rinse off in a stream not too far away from the little house I found in the middle of the forest, we start to walk home. Tomorrow is the Genin exams, and I want to be ready, which means I need a lot of sleep. I hope they'll let Shouta stay with me. They let one of the dudes have a dog, so I'm pretty sure they'd let me have a snake. We'll just have to wait and see.

When we finally get home, I'm glad to see that there aren't wolves eating all of my food. After eating a quick dinner and letting Shouta out to play around, I crawl into bed and fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Katsu's P.O.V.

I wake up and use my elbows to try and push my lazy body up.

"Ooowwww!" I feel a dull pain in my stomach, and slam back down on the bed. I pull my green froggy pj shirt up and rub my tummy.

"What's wrong tum tum?" I turn onto my side and roll into a ball. My tummy grumbles and I groan. I dig my long nails into my arms to deal with the pain and feel a hot liquid run down my arm. I groan again and start rolling around on the bed. My rolling awesomeness stops when I roll off the side of the bed and off the edge onto my back.

"Aaawww!" I try and get up but a wave of nausea comes and I gag. I cover my mouth with my hand and stand up. My stomach feels like it flips upside down and I run to the bathroom. As soon as I reach the toilet a rainbow of digested food flows out of my mouth and into the poo poo place. Once my stomach is empty I stand up and wipe off my mouth.

"Yuck! Sooo disgusting!" I look down at my arms and sigh. Guess I might as well take a shower and clean off the blood. I hold my hands up and look at my nails. They're covered in blood and it looks like i just scratched someone's eyes out. Cooool.

I turn the water on hot and let the steam from inside the shower come out and surround me while i stand and hug myself. It's so relaxing just standing in the heat. I lazily open my eyes and look at the clock. Wow. It's only 5 am. Stupid stomach ache. "I got barely no sleep because of you!" I look down and glare at my tummy. I pull my cool hippy frog pajamas off slowly and step into the shower.

"Ahh." The whole time I'm in the shower i think about the exams. I really hope they're not like the ones in the Hidden Mist village. I mean it's not like i actually like anyone here, but i don't really want to kill a bunch of weaklings. ~You likkkkeee them~! You wanna be their friends! Come on, don't deny it. I know the truth. After all, i am your mind! I know all your deepest, darkest, and creeeeepiest secrets.~ (Que the evil laugh and creepy grin) Ugh. Stupid mind. At least i can talk to myself, though. That's pretty cool dawg! But you're right, mind. Sadly. I am starting to like the kids here. Well, definitely not any of the stupid fan girls, but some of the dudes are okay. Like the lazy cloud dude and swirly face. Naruto's pretty interesting too. He'll be my new play toy!

The hot water slowly becomes cold, so I turn it off and step out. "That was nice." I sigh and dry myself off with a green towel. I decide to let my hair dry by itself and put my clothes on. Since I'm too lazy to make anything, I grab a bowl, milk, and some random cereal. All I know is that it makes my milk chocolaty. Yum. I love chocolate. Maybe when I go shopping today I'll pick some up: as a reward for passing the genin exam.

Wait! I totally forgot! We have the exams today. How could I forget, I was just thinking about them. I should be training or studying or doing something useful. What if i have to fight Iruka sensei? I don't know how strong he is. What if i don't pass!? I start panicking in my head, before telling myself to calm down and take a deep breath.

"I'll do fine." I reassure myself. Why do i even care if i pass or not. That's not what i'm here for. I finish my chocolaty cereal and wash the bowl. Shouta's been out for a while now. I'd think he would've come back by now. I guess he won't be helping me with the exams. Maybe i'll take my pack. Or just one. If i need them i can always summon them there. But just to be safe...

"Summoning jutsu!" I slam my hand on the ground and wait for the smoke to clear.

"Master Katsu. What can i do for you?" The smoke clears and i see Tori-chan standing by himself.

"Where are the others, Tori-chan?" I cock my head to the side.

"They have been training hard, and are sleeping at the moment." He replies.

"Good. Well, i guess you'll have to do." I say jokingly. He smile and nudges me a little. He never usually shows much emotion when we're with the pack, but alone he's a nice guy. Er, wolf, i mean.

"Shall we go?" i ask and head towards the door. He follows quickly behind and waits beside me as i lock the door.

"May i ask where we are going, Master?" I frown.

"Call me Katsu. And we're going to the academy. I might need your help for the exams. They might not be as hard as the Hidden Mist's exams, but you can never be too careful."

He nods before hesitantly adding, "Yes... Katsu-sama." I sigh. Well at least it's better than master. He's always so formal. Most of the older ones are formal and address me as master. I don't believe in being formal. I think life should be fun and worry free. That's just me, anyway.

When we arrive at the academy there are very few people there. Sasuke, as expected, Choji, chompin' on his chips, and Shikumaru, sleeping. Heh. I'd think that he'd be late. I also spot Hinata being her usual shy self, front and center, I would sit by her, being that she is the only girl i like, but i need to know some stuff. I get serious and walk over to where The Emo King himself sits.

He glances at me and i smile politely. "Hello." I wait for a response, but he turns his head and keeps staring at the wall. Hm. I hate him already. I put on a fake smile and continue.

"My name is Katsu. You must be Sasuke. It's nice to meet you." He replies with a 'hn', which irritates me. I try again.

"I'm new here and i thought maybe you could show me around." My smile drops after i get another 'hn', Fine! Don't talk.

"Hmph. Just cause you're the 'last' Uchiha doesn't' mean you have the right to be such a dick." I cross my arms over my chest and he turns his head to glare at me, which i return.

"What?" He ask scarily. At least i think he was trying to be scary. It sure as heck wasn't scaring me. He's just a stupid emo duck butt.

"I said, just because you're the 'LAST' Uchiha doesn't mean you have the right to be such a DICK." I emphasize the words last and dick. He looks really pissed, but i just smirk and face the door. The really annoying blond and pinkette reach the door and start fighting about who was first. I sigh and look at Hinata. If i were a guy i'd definitely go for her. She notices me staring and looks down at the desk blushing and poking her fingers together. So shy. By now more people have come and the fan girls are gathering. Ugh. The BEST part of the day. Notice the sarcasm. I rest my head on my hand and look for Naruto while the fan girls crowd around me and Sasuke. Naruto looks jelly, but doesn't do anything but glare at Sasuke, who couldn't care less. Stupid jerk. I don't see anything special about him. He doesn't even have the Sharingan yet. I think. I was gonna ask him, but apparently he's pmsing or something so he's extra grouchy.

Iruka comes in and the fan girls take their seats. I really thought they'd make me move, but i guess not. On my right the guy with the dog sits with his doggy in his lap. I reach over and pet the puppy's soft fur. He barks softly and wags his tail.

"Hey. You're the new kid, Katsu right?" I look up and smile at him. He has two red upside down triangles on each side of his face. I wonder if they're real or if he drew them on. Maybe i should draw some marks on my face.

"Yes, that's me." I speak politely. "Do you happen to have a red marker i can use." He looks at me weirdly.

"Um, no. But i have a blue marker. Here." He hands me the marker and i thank him. Hmm. What to draw. Hey! I can draw two two water drops like Momo-chan. That reminds me. Where is Tori-chan? I close my eyes and try to sense his chakra. i can sense him just outside the building. He probably didn't want to scare anyone. And knowing the pussies here, he would. I decide to draw one water drop under my left eye, and the other under my right eye. They're not that big, but easy to notice. I turn back to dog boy and hand him the marker.

"Thanks." He looks at me weirdly again before shaking his head.

"It's alright. You can keep it." I smile and turn my attention to Iruka, who's already started to call names for the exam. Without me noticing. I thought i was supposed to be a ninja. I decide to call Tori-chan back. I whistle a really high pitched whistle that only dogs, and wolves of course, and hear. Dog boy's doggy perks up and barks.

"Was that you?" He asks. Weird. Somehow he could hear it too.

"Yup." I wait for Tori-chan to come in, and can sense him coming.

"Who where you call-" He gets interrupted by a scream. I quickly look towards the door and see Tori-chan sitting there innocently.

"I- is t- that your wolf?" He looks scared, but the dog looks happy.

"Yup." I have a huge grin on my face as Tori-chan walks past the screaming girls to me.

"Sup, Tori-chan." I throw him the peace sign as he sits next to me. Dog boy still looks surprised and his dog jumps out of his lap and right up to Tori-chan, not even a little afraid. He barks and sniffs around him, rubbing against him here and there.

"Master, please get him away from me." He sits there awkwardly. By now everyone is staring at us, with jaws hanging to the floor.

"What did i say about calling me master?" He sighs.

"Katsu-sama." I look at him expectantly. "Katsu-san." I sigh in defeat.

"Close enough. Come here doggy~!" I lift the dog away from him and hand him to dog boy. The people had turned around and started talking now.

"What's your name?" I ask the dog while petting him.

"Me? Oh, I'm Kiba." Kiba says.

"I meant the dog." He blushes out of embarrassment.

"Oh. Uh, it's Akamaru." He says while ruffling his short fur. I smile and watch as Iruka comes in

looking down at his clip board.

"Katsu Taka-" When he looks up he sees Tori-chan and looks startled. I stand up and walk towards him.

"It's okay. He's with me." He nods and leads me into a room with the Hokage and another shinboi.

"Hello Katsu. Have you enjoyed your stay here?" I nod and smile politely.

"All you have to do is make a shadow clone." Iruka says.

"Are you kidding me?!" I freeze after realizing i had just yelled. "Ooops. Um, sorry, Shadow clone jutsu!" I create five other mes. The Hokage nods and my clones disappear.

"Congratulations, Katsu. You pass. You are officially a shinobi of the Leaf Village." I nod like i care and look at the head bands.

"Um, do you have black?" The Hokage looks at me amused and hands me a black head band.

"Thanks." I bow and me and Tori-chan leave. As we leave i hear Naruto's name called. I hope he passes. He probably won't though, since this is like his third or something time. He'll probably get depressed and someone will tell him to steal a forbidden techniques scroll, and then he'll protect sensei during a fight where he finds out he's a Jinchuriki, then sensei will give him his head band and then he'll be an official ninja. Right. That definatly won't happen.

Not the most awesomest place to end, but i never really know where to end. So whatever. I've been trying to make them longer, so... Chow =^^=


End file.
